Angel Rebllion
A recently ended covert civil war where Mo'Gallian angels tried to reestablish their hold on the kingdom after the battle with the previous Demon Lord ended. This Rebellion is directly linked to, and a result of, the era of Unity and Peace that came afterwards. The Begining of the Rebellion Before the Rebellion began, Mo'Gallian Angels were worshipped by humans as divine beings and messengers of God. The Angels held sermons and preached, and imprinted, their beliefs on the people around them. One of the central themes in their religion was to hate and kill the monsters that pledged the land of Mo'Gallile. The great irony of this is that Angels were in fact Mo'Gal themselves in origin and were not divine at all. They were Dove Tribe Harpies that had discovered the power of Light Magic and, though generations upon generations of use, became imbued with it and evolved into what they firmly believed to be a divine form. In their minds and the minds of their believers, they were not related to monsters at all. As a result, the near defenceless humans offered food and shelter to the largely nomadic angels as tribute and the angels in turn protected the humans from monsters. This symbiotic relationship between the two groups lasted well over the centuries and the beliefs of the angels anti-monster faith only grew stronger. That is, until the era of Unity and Peace. Now that monsters and humans were coming to an understanding and starting to live together, the anti-monster beliefs of the angels started to die out and be forgotten. Both sides, sick of the war and violence, only wanted to resume their lives in comfort alongside one another. The Angels refused to adapt and were eventually driven from their homes for trying to create more conflict. The fear and reality of losing everything to monsters only served to strengthen the absolute hatred of monsters to fanatical levels which ignited a war not only on the Mo'Gal they hated, but the humans that allied with them as well. This war was deemed the Angel Rebellion. It was called so because Angels were fighting against what was universally accepted as true peace. The Decline of the Rebellion The war effort started out strong for the angels as they staged large battles and sieges all across the land. All of which were lead by Commander Valkyrie, the military leader of the angels. Though the commander failed to realize the might of the now united man and monster armies and in a short time, the mighty angel army was in tatters. No longer able to compete with the enemy on equal terms, the Angels resorted to acts of terrorism, kidnapping, assassination, and the use of guerrilla style tactics in an attempt to continue their war with the powerful kingdom. This change in strategy resulted in marginally more success in the war effort. By using their light magic to counteract the Demon Lord's influence on Mo'Gal, the angels were able to turn innocent civilians into dangerous monsters that would do their damage for them. They also succeeded in many assassination attempts on the Lumberry Royal family, all of which were conducted by the Dark Brotherhood, though their goal of wiping out the royal blood line was never realized. Though even with these methods, the last great victory the Rebellion saw was the death of Lumberry the 11th at their hands. After, the angel's resources and numbers were nearly exhausted and they were further reduced to banditry in order to survive. The once great and powerful divine beings began to think they were seeing the end of their kind. The End of the Rebellion The Rebellion's end came in the month of March in the year 2014 when the army allied with Theoa's incarnation of Lumberry the 11th and their forces were bolstered by the use of Judith Highwind's chimeras. In an attempt to restore themselves to their former glory, the angel army once again staged grand battles and sieges across the land of Mo'Gallile. But in an echo of their history, the chimera bolstered army were still met with great resistance from the Mo'Gallain Army and did not make the grand comeback they were hoping for. Lumberry the 11th had intended for this to happen and his plan was to have the angels be finally wiped from the face of the earth as revenge for taking him away from his son and forcing the duties of a king upon such young shoulders. In a twist of fate, Lumberry the 12th saved them from extinction and gave Commander Valkyrie a chance for her kind to live in peace and prosper once more. Not as enemies of Mo'Gallile, but as one of their many kind. Valkyrie, who saw her kind wither away while the Mo'Gal thrive finally relented and let go of her hate instead seeking redemption and peace for her kind. Soon the message to cease all hostilities was spread all along the ranks of the angel army all of which breathed a sigh of relief. They too much like their commander no longer saw their salvation in victory of monsters, but now saw it in unity with them. In the following months, the angels have tried to adjust to the new world and it's beliefs. There have been minor complications along the way, in time the angels will settle in and live with both humans and monsters once again knowing a good and untroubled life. Category:Lore